Draculean's Keystle
''"Right next to the fire S-potted to the ground Seek the roots of the problem and salvation will be found" Chris locks the contestants inside a spooky mansion that's rumored to be the home of a vampire.... Then, the three leaders Bridgette, Jo, and Paintbrush finds each one a key and a paper in their pockets: the only way to escape is to find out the secret door hidden inside a certain object which is the solution of the riddle. Who will get it first? RULES OF THE CHALLENGE: Three riddles are given by three different players: *The one of the Dolphins is given by Happy and can't be solved by Trent *The one of the Turtles is given by King Flurry and can't be solved by Jo *The one of the Swordfishes is given by Cabbage and can't be solved by Test Tube neither by Topher. The team that solves the riddle and escapes with highest number of safe members (not vampirized) wins, the team that has the less survived members loses and goes to nomination. First Part of the roleplay is dedicated to interactions and narration, the players have to find realistic ways to prevent from being turn into vampires. As soon as the vampire will suddenly bite his first victim (the full list of them will be done by random-dicer) starts the second part dedicated to the escape from the vampire and the desperate research of the keys, and the vampire will bite more frequently following a random order. A character can dodge the vampire attack only if he/she/it provided to find a system of defense in the narration before. '''However, if the vampire attacks the same char later again', that char will be definitely out or can be saved only by sacrificing (in narration) another character in his place (example: Trent sacrifices to save Bridgette from the second and definitive attack). If the same char is attacked 3 times or more will be automatically Elimination Order The contestants were one by one bitten by the vampire in the following order: Test Tube Dakota Izzy Soap Brick Lightbulb Paintbrush Fan Jasmine Gwen (however, she got bitten by Mal and managed to continue) Trent Only Noah, Bridgette, Mike, Jo and Topher didn't get any bite. Trivia *This episode has oddly a particular and ironical connection with Keys of Kindness and Keenness: the challenge of that episode, infact, was to find three colored keys and their respective lockets + the Golden Key for a total of 7 objects, this episode features a challenge that has three keys and three riddles + the key used by Chris to lock everyone in the mansion and it's the episode number 7. **This is also the 4th time that an episode created by King Flurry to have the recurring 7 in it, after Dawn of Noah's Ark (the challenge is to get 7 animals), DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon (the challenge is made of 7 different tasks) and Keys of Kindness and Keenness (the challenge features 7 objects overall). **Ironically Fan was selected 3 times by the random-dicer being so an early out in the challenge, and it's number is the 7. Gallery Draculean_Keystle.png|Chris leads the teens to the famous Castle of Dracula. Vampirizzy_alfa.png|Some contestants are particularly afraid at the idea, others are quite skeptical... Vampirizzy.png|But they change idea when a vampire starts biting them one by one! Brickisawuss.jpg|The Treacherous Turtles look for the solution of the riddle in the attic. MalvsGwopher.png|The Sneaky Swordfishes have to deal with the return of Mal. Elevatorescape.jpg|The Daring Dolphins finds an elevator that brings them to the library while escaping from the other two that got vampirized. Nidgette_escape.png|Noah and Bridgette finally finds the secret passage in the library and escape out of the mansion. Roofscene.jpg|Noah and Bridgette are the winners of the challenge. Jovotesoap.png|Jo votes Soap cause she did anything again. Soap_Fall.png| At the end Soap takes the Fall of Shame. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes list Category:Episode and season templates Category:King Flurry Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Pre-Merge